


blizzards and bandages

by notjasper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Logstedshire, Oneshot, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Semi-graphic violence, Techno is a good brother, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), another tommy-centric story woooo poggers, no beta we die like men, phil and dream are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper
Summary: in which Tommy decides to leave Logstedshire, but just can’t catch a break.-!! marked teen for semi-graphic description of physical injuries !!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	blizzards and bandages

The blizzard was unrelenting and violent, wind whipping Tommy’s hair from every angle and snow blinding his dull blue eyes. The cold cut straight through his tattered clothing and chilled him to his very core. His fingers had gone numb awhile ago, so he was thankfully spared from having to feel himself slowly freezing and ultimately, dying. It was a stupid plan, leaving Logstedshire, but it was his last resort. 

Yet he pressed on in spite of (or rather, out of spite for) these obstacles. Realistically, he knew that his destination was just over a kilometer away from Logstedshire, but the stark white landscape entirely devoid of plant or animal life made it very hard to keep track of where one was going. For all he knew, Tommy could have been walking in circles for the past hour and had made absolutely no progress.

Finally, the small outline of a house could be seen in the distance just as Tommy began losing hope. A spark of determination ignited somewhere deep inside him and he persevered. _It won’t be much longer now,_ he thought. _Ten more minutes and I’ll be safe._

But he was wrong.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a skeletal figure aim their bow. He tried to dodge the arrow, but he missed horribly due to the state that his body was in from the cold. The arrow grazed his shoulder, deep enough to hurt like hell but not deep enough to get lodged in his arm. An extreme fatigue washed over him once the potion the arrow had been laced with hit his bloodstream. “Goddamn strays,” he muttered to no one in particular. He clutched his arm tightly to try and stop the blood loss, but soon his hand became slick with the deep red substance and his grip weakened. 

After what seemed like hours, Tommy finally closed the difference between himself and the cabin. His nearly frozen fingers fumbled with the doorknob, but he finally got it open and eagerly stepped inside. He was greeted by a roaring fireplace, several chests and other utility items, and a light gray lodestone in the corner. He squatted down next to the fireplace and held out his aching hands, savoring the warmth of the flames. Even though the warmth felt incredible, Tommy knew he had to get up and prepare a more permanent place to rest. Using what little energy he had left, Tommy began carving out a small hole in the basement floor for him to lay low in for a while. The pain in his arm was hindering the process a bit, but he pushed through like he always did. Once the nook was completed and accessible, Tommy used a bit of wool he’d found from one of the many chests to make a crude bed on the stone floor and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-

Techno finally arrived back at his cabin after a quick ‘excursion’ to New L’Manberg to get publicly executed. Obviously, he’d escaped unharmed because Technoblade never dies, but the Butcher Army had really given him a shock. They conducted themselves messily but efficiently and were actually able to find and weaken him, which surprised him greatly and was honestly a little bit worrying.

But that was all in the past now. Techno went to deposit his armor in the basement and finally go to sleep. It had been a long day and he was very ready to catch some winks, but something stopped him. A noise. It was unlike the noises of the many creatures he kept in and around his house; this was an unfamiliar noise akin to snoring that seemed to be originating from.. under the floor?

As he looked around for the source of the noise, his dark eyes fell upon a small hole in the corner of the room. He could clearly see a man-made ladder constructed of thin sticks propped against the side of the hole and got curious. “What the..” he muttered out loud. “Who is in my house?”

He peered down the hole and saw that it branched off in one direction. _I definitely did not make this,_ he thought. He drew his sword just to be on the safe side, jumped into the shallow hole, and almost had a heart attack.

There, on the hard stone floor underneath his basement, was the unconscious body of his youngest brother.

_Is he alive? He looks freezing. Kill him. What do I do? How did he get here? He’s got a pulse, but- kill him now. Why is he under my floorboards? I should wake him up. E- What if he’s dead?_

Techno shook his head violently, interrupting his own thoughts as well as the others. _I’m not going to kill him,_ he thought to himself firmly. _I can’t. I can. No, I can’t._ He opted instead to lightly shake Tommy’s shoulder to try and wake him up, but to no avail.

-

Tommy felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes. “What the hell are you..” he muttered.

“Tommy?” the figure asked.

 _Oh shit._ “Techno.. hey?” the younger asked meekly. 

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” Techno spat angrily. “How did you even find me?”

“I just.. well, Dream may or may not have told me you were close to Logstedshire,” Tommy said meekly. “And, uh, Logstedshire is kind of gone, so I figured you wouldn’t mind if I said here?” It was a weak argument, Tommy knew, but it was all he could say. Techno could usually tell when he was lying, so just telling the truth was his safest bet.

Techno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously very annoyed. “Are those my golden apples?” he asked, not even bothering to look up.

Tommy glanced at the pile of shiny golden apples near his makeshift bed, which he’d taken from one of Techno’s chests to try and heal his arrow wound faster. “Um..”

“Tommy, you need to leave. You being here puts both of us in danger and I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I am actively trying to be peaceful and would really hate it if I had to kill some nerds who come looking for you. So please get out from under my floors.” If Techno hadn’t been annoyed before, he certainly was now that he knew Tommy had also stolen from him.

“Aw, c’mon, man, please let me stay! We’re friends, right? We’re brothers, you and I-”

“We’re not brothers, Tommy. Not anymore.”

 _That is just not how that works,_ Tommy thought. _But okay._ He’d obviously struck a nerve in Techno and didn’t want to push it. Techno had been known to lash out at people who annoyed him or triggered his ‘voices’, and Tommy definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of that.

Tommy noticed Techno looking at the younger’s clothes and overall appearance. His eyes landed on Tommy’s bloody, inflamed shoulder and he softly gasped before quickly returning to his familiar stoic expression. “Jesus Christ, what happened to your arm?”

“Stray,” Tommy mumbled. 

“Poisoned?”

“Yep.”

-

A mental battle was commencing in Techno’s head. _Keep him. Kill him. Let him stay, he’s hurt. He broke into my house and stole my stuff. He’s just a kid. He’s my brother-_

Techno shook his head again, a physical sign that many interpreted as him trying to silence the voices. It usually worked, if only for a small amount of time. But Techno had come to a conclusion. “You can stay, but _only_ until your arm heals. after that, you get out and don’t come back, got it? Also, you’ve gotta live down here while you’re staying. And _don’t steal my stuff._ ” He accentuated this last point by grabbing one of the golden apples, holding it up, and shaking it lightly before shoving it deep in his pockets. “Ask me before you take, build, or destroy anything. If you can’t commit to that, I suggest you save both of us the trouble and leave now.”

“Okay! Thank you!” Tommy said excitedly. “I’ll try my best!”

“By the way, I’ve got bandages and healing pots that should do you some good,” Techno said, his face still blank and unreadable. “You’ll be lucky if that’s not infected by now.”

“Could you maybe.. bring that stuff down here? Can’t climb that well, me arm’s all weak and shit.”

“Uhm.. I guess, yeah. I’ll be right back; sit tight,” Techno responded tentatively. He didn’t like how comfortable Tommy seemed around him, especially since he wasn’t going to be around here for very long. Nevertheless, the pink-haired man hoisted himself out of the hole and retrieved the bandages and healing potions, as well as one of his old, tattered capes, a pair of snow boots that no longer fit Techno, and some soft wool-lined leather gloves. Techno still wanted Tommy gone, of course, but he didn’t want him to freeze and die or something, at least not while he was under Techno’s care. 

Shimmying back down to Tommy’s makeshift raccoon base, Techno deposited the goods next to the pile of golden apples. “Hold out your arm,” Techno demanded, plopping down on the ‘bed’ next to the blonde. Tommy obliged, and Techno began cleaning the wound. First, he poured a tiny amount of the healing potion on the cut just to test its strength. It fizzled and steamed when it hit the open wound and Tommy gasped sharply in pain. 

“Fuck, that hurt,” he whispered.

But it seemed like the potion had actually done its job despite the pain. The redness around where Techno had splashed the potion was nearly gone and the swelling had decreased massively. “Yep, definitely infected,” Techno muttered. “Will you be okay if I do the rest?”

Tommy nodded stiffly. “Make it quick if you can, though.”

“Alright.” Techno uncorked the potion once again and began dripping it over the entire length of the cut. Tommy was breathing very hard and had a white-knuckle grip on his own knee, but never cried out or told Techno to stop. Techno looked at the wound once again. The swelling was completely gone by now and the skin separated by the incision was even starting to grow back together near the ends. He took the corner of his cape and wiped away some of the excess blood. “Good.” He held the remaining bit of the pinkish liquid out to Tommy. “Now drink the rest, it’ll speed up the healing process. And don’t worry, it only reacts that way with blood.”

“You sure?” Tommy asked warily. Surely anything that feels that horrible on your skin must be worse when you drink it, right?

“Positive. I’ve had my fair share of battles, Tommy, I think I should know by now how healing pots work,” Techno replied sarcastically. “Give me the bandages, will you?”

Tommy handed the bandages over to his brother and took a hesitant sip of the potion. To his surprise, it tasted sweet and pleasant, a harsh contrast to his previous experience. He continued downing the potion as Techno began skillfully wrapping up the injured arm. 

“Bandages look good,” Techno complimented himself. “Your arm should be fine within the week. Maybe a little sore for a few days after that, but you’ll be good to go pretty soon. You’re gonna have a scar because unfortunately, healing potions can’t fix that. Also, I brought you some warmer clothes.” He gestured to the pile of fabrics next to Tommy’s bed. “I’ve gotta go break your father out of house arrest now, but I’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon, okay?”

“You what?”

“ _Okay?”_

“..Okay.”

“Great!” Techno sat up off the bed and began exiting the raccoon hole. “Remember the rules, okay, Tommy?”

“Yeah, no stealing, no building, blah blah blah, whatever,” Tommy brushed him off. He was eagerly trying to yank on the snow boots and wasn’t really paying attention to Techno anymore. “Have a good trip, I guess?”

Techno signed. _This kid never listens._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my longest work to date........ what
> 
> n e ways i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed!! have a lovely rest of your day/night :D


End file.
